


The Gift She Gave Him

by lovebittenwolf



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Airports, Alycia Debnam-Carey - Freeform, Becho, Bellamy Blake - Freeform, Bisexual Clarke Griffin, Bob Morley - Freeform, Christmas, Echo the 100, Eliza Taylor - Freeform, F/F, F/M, Love, Married Characters, Minor Clarke Griffin/Lexa, Minor Octavia Blake/Lincoln, Multi, Parent Bellamy Blake, Pregnancy, Romance, Snow, Special Olympics, The 100 - Freeform, bellamy and echo, bellamy blake married, joy, marie avgeropoulos - Freeform, octavia blake - Freeform, tasya teles, the 100 au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 03:01:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5611360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovebittenwolf/pseuds/lovebittenwolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is Christmas Eve, and Bellamy and Echo are spending it together as a newly married couple.  Yet, the best gifts are not always materialistic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Gift She Gave Him

**Author's Note:**

> I have a soft spot for Bellamy and Echo as I was deeply entranced by their short, but sweet connection on the show. This will be a two part story, and I hope that you like it. I know that Christmas is over, but I just couldn't pass this up. The second chapter will have more of the lovely The 100 characters!

 

Chapter One

 

It was a quiet Christmas Eve, but it was also very frightful outside.  True to the lyric, ‘ _the weather outside is frightful_.’  Yet, Bellamy Blake didn’t care as he was celebrating this special night with his newly wedded wife, Echo.  He had married her exactly one year ago tonight-under a full moon with sparkling stars, and in a snow-blanketed meadow.   It was not an extravagant wedding, for they didn’t have much and the only guests who came was Octavia, Bellamy’s younger sister, and her boyfriend, Lincoln.  She was their only family, as both of Bellamy’s and Echo’s parents were gone, and had no other members.  Octavia accepted and loved Echo right away, as she was the best thing that happened to Bellamy.  So, they weren’t exactly _‘newlyweds_ ,’ but the magic and romance only enhanced with time.  And, tonight, there seemed to be even more of it.

Echo, with her long, lean legs stretched out on the deep blue sofa, watched in admiration as Bellamy fed more wood to the fire in the fireplace.  Then, he adjusted one of the antique glass ornaments, shaped into an aqua star on the tree.

“Hmm, that looks enchanting, baby,” Echo complimented.  Such a pretty little tree.”  The tree sparkled with its ornaments in the firelight, as if it was coming to life.  

“Yeah, but not as enchanting as you, Echo,” Bellamy smirked at her.  “But, you already knew that.” 

 When he was finished, he made himself comfortable on the sofa next to Echo.  She gave him a brilliant smile, and propped her bare feet upon his lap.  Bellamy began to massage them, and he turned his head to meet her gaze.  He leaned over, having a little bit of a difficult time trying to reach her luscious lips.  He groaned a little, but smiled.

“Just another two weeks, and our little miracle will be here, Bellamy,” Echo consoled him with a twinkle in her hazel eyes.  She helped him out, meeting in the middle, and kissing him.  For a few moments, the both of them savored the passion.  Bellamy placed his hand on his wife’s round belly, feeling every kind of loving and warm emotion within him.  He was ecstatic to become a father, and he swore on his life that he would give his child the things that he never had.  Such as having a loving, and supporting father, and a happy childhood.  Plus, a beautiful and strong mother.  But, Bellamy already knew that when he first laid his dark eyes on Echo, two years ago.  He remembered the event like it was yesterday.

_December 24 th, 2013_

_Christmas Eve_

 

Bellamy was stuck at the airport, for his flight was cancelled due to dangerous winter weather.  Of course, it was his own fault.  He never should have procrastinated, but he did.  If only he had taken Octavia’s advice and left two days earlier.  Oh, well, better late than never, and he couldn’t get off work.   He had no way of getting back to his apartment, since taxi services were halted until the blizzard lifted.  And, only an idiot would trek in the blizzard to get to the nearest hotel.  Like the hundreds of thousands of other people stranded, Bellamy was one of them.   As he was about to get up from the bench to grab a hot coffee (he planned to stay awake the whole night because the airport was a robber’s paradise), a breathtaking woman with long, dark brown wavy hair with bronze highlights, bright, piercing hazel eyes, and a nervous smile approached Bellamy.  _My God.  Where the hell did she come from?_   He thought, as he swept his eyes over her.   _I must have been a good boy this year.  A very good boy._

“Hi.  Is anyone sitting here, or is it saved?”  The woman asked, her voice was nearly provocative, but had a sweet tenor to it.  She looked like that she could use a rest, as she was pulling an oversized suitcase from behind, with a laptop bag hooked on the top handle, and her purse strap slipping from her slim shoulder.  The effects of exertion was apparent and the poor girl was about to drop dead from it.  Yet, at the same moment, she looked naturally beautiful.   

 “Uh.”  Bellamy was at a loss for words for a second, but recovered, his natural charm slipping through his deep voice.

“No, you can sit here if you want,” he replied as a slight smile played across his lips.   She nodded her thanks, and made herself comfortable on the bench.  She extended her legs out, concealed in tight, dark-washed jeggings, and black moto boots.   She then took a deep, exhausted sigh.  Bellamy continued watching her, as if he wanted to record everything about this woman.  It was a safe bet that he was indeed entranced.  When she caught him staring at her, she didn’t back away, like many lone women would have.  Instead, she stared right back at him.  Black, wild, thick curly hair, mysterious dark brown eyes, a tiny scar above his lip, and slight freckles over defined cheekbones and the bridge of his nose across a tanned face. Who wouldn’t like that, and even though that the man was sitting down, she could tell that he had a tall frame, with a very athletic build.  Of course, all that she knew is that he could be a killer, and seduced women in airports.  Yet, there was _something_ about him.

“So, where were you headed before hell froze over?” The man asked her in a lighthearted manner, catching her off guard.  She should tell him the truth?  He had a blinding smile, and seemed, nice, but that didn’t mean he had other intentions.  She decided to tell him anyway, and she could use the company.  As it appeared that she had nowhere else to go for a while.  Sensing her uneasiness, he introduced himself, and she done the same.

 “Echo,” Bellamy said with satisfaction.  “I like it.”

 “Thank you.  Well, I was going to Vancouver to spend Christmas with my parents, but there was a change of plans.  What about you?”  There was melancholy in her voice, and it reached her eyes as tears began to form.  Bellamy’s heart broke for her, and he didn’t know why.  Something about her open honesty and sincerity was touching to him.  He scooted a little bit closer to her, his knee slightly brushing against her thigh. 

 “I was going to see my little sister in LA, but the airport is so much nicer.”

After a while, Bellamy and Echo spoke comfortably, and seemed like old friends, rather than two random strangers.  They talked about just about everything under the moon, and each one enjoying one another’s presence.   They spoke about family, past relationships, and aspirations.  Bellamy was impressed and amazed that Echo was studying to be a special needs teacher (she had just one more semester), and volunteered as a wall climbing coach with the Special Olympics.  In fact, whenever Bellamy had the weekends off, he spend hours on the climbing walls at the gym, or rock climb outdoors. It definitely cleared his mind, and eliminated the stress of his job as a hospital security guard at Ark Memorial.

 “That is truly inspiring Echo, and those kids are very lucky to have you.  You give them hope and confidence.  Motivation and ambition.”  He told her with the most genuine smile and awe.  “I wish that there were more understanding people like you.”

 Echo blushed, a soft pink that glowed across her tanned skin.  “Well, those kids always had it in them, but I just help it along, I guess.  Every one of them have very strong potential and dreams.  I love seeing their smiles and their gratitude, and I am honored to be a part of their lives.” 

 “You’re a dream, Echo,” Bellamy whispered as he studied her. He never said that about anyone before and he meant it.  Echo was everything he wanted and needed in a woman, but perhaps he was moving too quickly.  Bellamy had a habit of leaving girls before committing.  It was just his natural reflex of not getting hurt, as he had his heart broken in the past.  But, maybe, hopefully, it wouldn’t be like that this time.  

When the sun shone through the plexi-glass windows, Echo awoke on Bellamy’s lap.  She had somehow fallen asleep during the night, and was quite surprised to find herself in such a situation.  Bellamy was already up, and he was stroking her cheek. The affection that he given her made her heartbeat quicken.

 “Hey.  Good morning, Echo.  Merry Christmas,” Bellamy greeted her with a smile.  Echo raised her head from his lap, and glanced around.  Soon, every piece of her surroundings came into focus, and she gathered her mind.

 “Oh.  Bellamy, I am sorry for falling asleep, and Merry Christmas,” she said, obviously embarrassed and disheveled.  Bellamy just gave a soft chuckle, and assured her that it was okay.  He stayed up all night, like originally planned, and kept watch on their luggage, and Echo.  He was exhausted, but he did not regret anything.  When the PA speaker announced that flights will resume their destinations, and the weather had cleared, both of them did not rise from the bench.

“I guess I should call Octavia and tell her that I will be boarding soon,” Bellamy told her in a very dejected matter, and through his tired eyes, tears began to form.  He didn’t want to leave this gorgeous creature alone, and he can tell that Echo didn’t want to leave him either.  Yet, both of them had families to go to.  When she didn’t say anything to him, and casted her eyes down, Bellamy broke the silence,

 “Do you want to call your parents and tell them that you are on your way, Echo?” Bellamy asked gently.  “I am sure that they’re worried about you.”  What Echo told him next, it rattled Bellamy’s world, and shattered his heart.  He wasn’t expecting something like that.

 “Bellamy,” Echo started with a crack in her voice.  “They won’t mind if I am early, late, or on time.”  Now, the tears were cascading down her face, and Bellamy couldn’t help himself as he embraced Echo in his arms.

 “What?  I don’t understand-“Bellamy was cut off by Echo, who gave him a wistful stare.

 “They have been dead for four years, killed in an accident.  I have been visiting their graves every Christmas,” she explained.  “Then, the rest of the time I am alone, Bellamy.  I am accustomed to it though.”

  “Echo, I am so sorry to hear that,” Bellamy said sympathetically, and he even embraced her tighter.  He buried his face in her hair, breathing in her sweet scent.    His own mother took her life three years after Octavia was born, and his he never knew his father, or Octavia’s. Bellamy knew what Echo was feeling, and what she was going through.  He then thought of something that would her feel better, and himself.  It was crazy, but he would now do anything for this woman.  Besides, no one should spend Christmas and the holidays alone.

 “Look, Echo.  I am going to go with you to Vancouver, then, if you want, you can go with me to LA.  But, with whatever you choose, I won’t stop thinking about you.  Won’t you consider it?”  Bellamy ran his hand through her hair, and suddenly, all that Echo felt was contentment and serenity.  After a moment, Echo decided to go with Bellamy.  She realized that she should open her heart, and be joyful again.  She may never get another chance like this.

Since that faithful night and morning, Bellamy and Echo were inseparable, and each made the other better.  If it wasn’t for Bellamy’s procrastination, he would never would have met Echo, and have someone so special and inspiring.  She was the most perfect and wonderful Christmas gift he could ever ask for, and Echo felt the same about him.

 

               _Back to the present . . ._

 Echo noticed Bellamy’s thoughtful look, sat up, and crawled over to him.  She gave him a gentle kiss on his cheek, and ran her hand through his glossy black curls.  _How handsome and sexy he looks in the firelight,_ she thought lovingly.  She gave him another kiss, and this time, Bellamy responded by kissing her back.  He brought her back down on the couch, and continued kissing her.  He kissed all over her face and neck, and his hands went underneath her red camisole.  Echo peeled off his shirt, and she caressed his strong, muscled chest and back.  Bellamy moaned pleasurably, and whispered in her ear,

 “Echo, I love you.”  He kissed her jawline, and went up to her lips.  “You gave me more than I could ever deserve.”

“Bellamy, I love you too.  You are the best thing that happened me.”  She kissed the tip of his nose, and things got hot very fast.  The tree was not just festooned with antique ornaments, and bright lights, but now it had clothes hanging from the branch tips.   Instead of carols, there was sensuous moaning, panting, and sighing.  After a few minutes of intimacy, Echo and Bellamy caught their breaths and relaxed.  Echo then exhaled a deep yawn.

 “Hmm, I think that we should head to bed, Bellamy.  We have a big day tomorrow.”

“Can I give you your present now, baby?”  Bellamy asked softly, and kissed her temple.  Echo snuggled even closer to him, and placed her hand on his cheek. 

“Hmm, Bellamy.  You gave me so much already.”  She watched Bellamy get up, and took off one of the ornaments off the tree, and handed it to her.  She looked at it in confusion, and rolled it in the palms of her hands.

 “Go ahead.  Open it, Echo,” Bellamy encouraged.  The pink colored ornament turned out to be a jewelry box, and when she opened it, Echo was completely speechless and mesmerized.  It was a platinum heart locket on a slender chain, and on the front of it, was an inscription in simple script that said, _“The Echo of my heartbeat.”_

“Oh, Bellamy!” Echo exclaimed tearfully.  “It’s beautiful and the best!  Thank you!”  She gave him a hard, hungry kiss in return.  Bellamy fastened the locket on her, his fingertips brushing against her warm skin sent shivers down her spine.

 “It’s perfect, Echo,” he murmured as she turned to face him.  He gave her a soft kiss.  “You’re perfect.  You are the Echo of my heartbeat.”

 “Thank you.  You are perfect too, and my Rebel.  Can you wait until morning for yours, Bellamy?  I still have to wrap it,” Echo said, touching her necklace.

 “Sure, baby.  I can wait.  Well, we better get to bed if we are to spend Christmas with the kids tomorrow.”  The two of them worked together at Shine Bright, a residential school and center for people with special needs and disabilities.  Echo worked as a case worker, as well as a Special Olympics coach, and teacher.  Bellamy left his old job as a hospital guard, and now worked as a physical therapist and assistant coach.  When Echo told him more about being a Special Olympics coach, and how it brought delight in her life, he was fascinated.  So, he enrolled at the six-month therapist certification program that Shine Bright offered, and it was one of the best decisions that Bellamy made. The careers that they had making a positive difference in peoples’ lives was morally awarding.  The staff and residents at Shine Bright were having a Christmas party, and Bellamy and Echo were going to distribute gifts. 

 Upstairs in the bedroom, Echo changed her mind, and decided to give Bellamy her gift.  She just couldn’t wait to see his face light up when he seen it.  So, she took the present from its hiding place, which was the closet top shelf, and quickly wrapped it in a used white shirt box with a red sticky bow on top.  It was not prettily wrapped like her locket, but it would not matter to Bellamy.  She placed it on his side of the bed, and waited for her husband to come out from the bathroom.  He came out, shirtless, and Echo watched him walked over to the bed.  He spotted the gift when he was kissing her.

 “Bellamy, I just couldn’t wait to give your present.  I hope that you like it.” She handed him the box and he leaned back on the headboard to open it.

 “If it’s from you, than I will like it, Echo,” Bellamy said as he started to lift the lid off.  When he picked it up and studied it, he began to cry tears of pure joy.  Echo painted Bellamy a water color portrait of him holding his first newborn, the one that she was carrying.  The work and effort of the colors, details, and realism, not to mention emotion, that she had done on it was beyond spectacular, and it came from the deep depths of her heart and soul.  It was truly a gift of love, and the most beautiful gift Bellamy could receive, besides his wife and baby on the way. 

“Oh, Echo,” was all Bellamy said.  “Thank you.”  He wrapped her tightly in his arms, and held her.  Echo kissed him all over his face, and whispered, “I am glad that you love it, baby.  I love you.”

 “I love you too,” Bellamy told her tearfully.  Echo smiled at him, and dabbed the tears off his cheeks with her slender fingers.  Then, she brought him down on the bed and started kissing him.  Bellamy responded with even heavier kisses, and he was relishing Echo’s fiery, yet sweet taste.  When they were finished, Echo fell asleep in the crook of his arm.  Bellamy kissed the top of her head, and said very softly, “The Echo of my heartbeat.”

 During the night, Echo rose from bed to go the bathroom.  As she was washing her hands, she felt a splash of water beneath her.  Thinking that it was from the sink, she ignored it and cleaned it up.   A few seconds later, a soft moan escaped from her lips, and that awaken Bellamy.  He gazed at her with dark, alarmed eyes, and he rushed to her side.  Echo moaned again, her hands on her belly.  She gave Bellamy a very meaningful look, but there was excitement in her hazel eyes.

 “Bellamy,” Echo said gently. “It’s time.”

 

                               

                   

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated.


End file.
